


Ramblings (Billdip Week Day 3: Just Cute Billdip Things)

by orphan_account



Series: Billdip Week 2015 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, i kinda ran out of time, its just me putting down ideas, this isnt even a story, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just me rambling cause I saw some people getting really worked up over the hate today so I wanted to make something  cute for them (but I ran out of time to do anything that big).....So here it is! I tried!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings (Billdip Week Day 3: Just Cute Billdip Things)

\- Bill trying to tell Dipper how he feels and just ends up getting really flustered

\- Dipper's just like "Bill just spit it out"

\- And Bill's a stuttering mess and eventually he's just like "PINETREE YOU'RE ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE"

\- And Dipper (cause honestly he'd be oblivious) just turns so red and now he's stuttering too

-So they basically stutter at each other for about a minute before Mabel shouts from the background "Billllll he likes you too!" (Which is accompanied by a camera shutter)

-So Bill kisses him and Mabel is "awww"ing in the background

  


-So basically cuteness ensues

-Like cuddles

-Lots of cuddles cause that's adorable

-And kisses

-And just general PDA

-Which leads to relentless teasing from all (all and honorary) Pines Family Members

-And everything is really cute

-And happy

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh that was short! I'm sorry about that! I kinda like writing like this, but it's not really complete in this way so not really.


End file.
